chance for love
by Supernatural4life
Summary: What if Sam Uley wasn't the first to shift? Someone had to have taught him how to be the the wolf he is, right? Well there was, his name is Chris Arlin.
1. Chapter 1

What if Sam Uley wasn't the first to shift? Someone had to have taught him how to be the the wolf he is, right? Well there was, his name is Chris Arlin.

Declaimer: i don't own anything of twilights just Chris Arlin and other OCs

Sam Uley paced back in forth in his living room. His temper running a muck over the new threat of that vampire bitch, victoria. The one idea he could come up with was the one he did not want to do. Promises would be broken and unfortunately the only way he saw would work and help with the upcoming battle with the newborns.

There was just no other way than to involve him. Its would be foolish and he did say in case of emergency. Well this is an emergency.

Sam pulled up in his truck to the the towns garage. He strolled inside looking for his dear friend. Heading toward the front desk noticing a man with tattoos looking at a computer screen.

"Hey um. I'm looking for Chris ? He in?" The man smiled at Sam.

"Of course he's here. He never leaves." Tattoo man nodded his head in the direction of the workshop. "Boss is in there, go ahead." Sam thanked the man and made his way toward the door.

Sam smiled spotting his friend right away. Of corse he could spot him, he stands out. Chris was a 6"3 guy with a very muscular body.

"Well if it isn't the pup!" he pulled him into a bear hug. Laughing sam hugged him back.

"Its good to see you brother." The boys let go of each other and everything became serious.

"This isn't a friendly visit is it Uley?" Sam sighed and nodded. Chris crossed his arms and furrowed his brows.

"We are threated by a leech named victoria who is producing newborns for an upcoming attack on forks, and unfortunately some of our people could be hurt. I need your help Chris." Chris seemed to be in deep thought as he stared at the ground.

"How did you even get involved?" He asked getting up opening the hood of the car he was working on earlier before sam came in.

"Jacob Black, one of my pack members. He just so happens to be friends with Bella Swan who is in love with a vampire and her boyfriend killed her mate and then they broke up or something and became best friends with jake. Now we have no choice to help her or the pack will most likely split over this." Chris did not seem to like this one bit.

Sam jumped when his friend began to growl. " You let a leech lover into our home?! Our land! Have you completely lost your mind." He throw his arms up and glared at Sam.

"She is now in our protection Chris i had no choice. Jake is in love with her!" he shouted back. "i had no choice but to help her Chris and as my friend and teacher i ask for your help." Sam pleaded with Chris. Which only received in another growl and a shake of his head.

"Why should i risk myself for a leech lover. That leec-Bella have risked all our people and you come crawling to me, begging me for help to clean up this mess? Hah i quit being your mother a long time ago and I'll be damned if I clean this mess up for you." He said strangely calm, to calm for the anger in his face and words.

"You promised you would help out, it's your duty as an Alpha!" Sam yelled, only to infuriate Chris more.

"I am not the alpha of this pack nor member. My responsibilities are to keep this garage open." Sam shook his head in disappointment.

"What good is your shop when our people are dead Chris." Sam began to walk out of the shop. "Find me when the man i know returns and takes on the leeches that threaten our people." Sam said sadly walking back to his car slamming the car shut and speeding back home.

Chris's P.O.V

'what the hell was he thinking?' I kicked a tired sending it flying across the garage. Which only caused a huge avalanche of tires. "Fuck!" i yelled running a hand through my hair.

"Duke!" My heavily tattooed partner came running in. He looked around at the mess i just sighed knowing he would have to clean it up.

"Yes boss?" I bit my thumb nail looking at him and pointed at him. "Would you risk your life for someone who loves the enemy to save her?" He looked at me strang.

"Well what did she do?" i sighed. 'yeah um she loves a vampire and now la push is in danger.' yeah that would go well.

"She is a friend of one of my friends and she made poor choices in men and now one of the ex boyfriends messed a lot of crap and know Sam is asking me to help fix it." Duke just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Looks like you have to go fix it. Your Chris Arlin the man who fixes it all! MAybe you will find a girl along maybe that girl has a friend for you." he said winking at me. I just pushed him out of my way.

"I'm going home." i said walking toward the door. "Oh and get this shit cleaned up for me. Considering you have nothing to do tonight." I grinned at him as he groaned and started to whine that he had a date tonight. Did i know about this said date? Yes i did, his fault for pulling out the 'i need a steady girl in my life' card. Sweet revenge.

"Will i guess this would teach you to never tell me to go find my true love." I stepped out only to frown and look at the full moon. My wolf ached to run with all the others and protect our home.

The urges have been a lot stronger considering all the new wolves. My wolf was angry at me for not helping out Sam. Which was understandable. Sam was like a brother to me and betraying him like that didn't sit will with me.

My eyes flicked to movement in the bushes

Something shoot out of the bush. "Well look at what I have here." I growled smelling the sickly sweet scent. My body began to shake as i looked at the red head in front of me.

"You got some nerve showing up here girlie." i smiled cracking my knuckles and neck.

"To bad im not in a very good mood to played with." I phased excepting the flow of power and freedom wash over my body as my feet and hands replaced with paws. I howled at the moon and lunged quickly at the vampire who quickly dodged and punched me in the face.

'that bitch!' then i heard more voice mix with mine.

'who's that'

'new wolf'

I ignored them and lunged again but she ran past me into the woods.

'Let the hunt begin' I grinned and took off after her. That vampire bitch was mine.

Leah's P.O.V

'Where did she go!' I yelled to the others while I ran trying to pick up her scent. We were chasing her for a good 10 minutes now and she finally seemed to lose us.

'That bitch!' rang through my head. I never heard this voice before. It held a certain allure to hit.

Was this a new wolf? I ran trying to find him and keeping my eye out for victoria.

When i was sudden hit by a brick wall. I went tumbling with a red haired women.

'Victoria!' i growled snapping at her and clawing. She dodged and continued running like she was afraid of something. A giant chocolate brown wolf came charging through right after her. Not even giving me a second glance as he nipped at her heels causing her to shriek.

The wolf was the biggest I've ever seen. Who was this? Clearly he was not a newly phased wolf, he has to much controlled and elegance you learn only by experience

'You coming pup?' A voice from before yelled to me. 'Lets get this bitch!" I responded only to hear him chuckle. What a beautiful Sound. Wait what? Where did that come from? Did i say that?

'Thank you pup.' Oh god he heard me! More laughter filled my head. I growled running faster to catch up with him.

We worked will together, like we have been partners for years.

When he went left and ran faster to get in front of her. I quickly went right slightly behind them so when he caught her off guard she jumped in my path and I went for the tackle but she dodged again. Growling loudly in annoyance.

'Its okay keep focused she is headed for the ocean!' he said.

'Try to get in front of her on the cliff while I'll trail her from behind forceing her to go your way and when she goes to jump snatch her from the air.' He said falling back.

I ran as fast as I could not wanting to look bad and waited for her on the cliff. As soon as i got ready she came through the trees with the brown wolf bit on her heels. She jumped and so did I only missing by inches and she dove into the water below.

'Damnit!' we both yelled out of breath. I looked at him and smiled. He returned the look and we froze.

He was the most gorgeous wolf I've ever seen. His green eyes grew in wonder as i drowned in them.

'I-I-Imprint' we both said and walked toward each other. He pressed his nose into my neck inhaling my scent. Shivers ran up and down my spine at his closeness. He purred liking the scent obviously.

My mind went blank and all i can focus on was on this stranger.

'Whats your name?' He asked while mumbled in my fur.

' Leah!' my packs voices roared in my head causing me to wince. They all came through the trees and locked eyes on the wolf, my wolf. They growled at him, he growled right back standing protectively in front of me.

"Chris?" The man i wish not see, Sam Uley.

The wolf phased to meet Sam.

"We need to talk."

Hopefully you guys liked it. This idea was in my head for a while and decided to write it finally. I know I don't have the best grammar so i apologies. Please comment !

'

'


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for all the favs and story alerts!

Chapter two

Chris's P.O.V

"We need to talk." I said moving away from the goddess before me. Sam nodded and throwing me one of the boys shorts at me. I quickly put them on.

"Who was that? Clearly you knew her." I folded my arms. Flexing slightly to impress my imprint. I grinned when she couldn't take her eyes off me. Sam growled slightly at our interaction. 'Whats his deal?'

"That was the leech i was talking about, Victoria." I nodded. Will I have no choice in helping now. I have to protect the imprint and to heal my wounded pride. Stupid bitch got away.

"Well it looks like I'm helping considering one of your wolves wont be fighting in this war. I'll be taking her place." Both sam and Leah glared at me. Fisty i like that. Leah just keeps on getting better.

"What you expect me to let my imprint risk her life?" I looked at Leah. "No offense pup." I smiled down at her only to receive a growl.

"She is fighting Chris it's her duty." Then Leah phased and I quickly looked away. If she was as beautiful in wolf form then she was in human form then there would be a problem down stairs if I didn't turn around and right now showing that would not be cool in front of the whole pack.

"My dear put on some clothes" I said as i moved in front of her to protect her from the others and my self.

"I'm decent and what do you mean i can't fight? You have no right." I growled turning round.

"No right? Pup i have the right as your imprint!" She just rolled her eyes and moved past me. What? She can't just walk by me like that!

"Who are you anyways?" She asked joining the other wolves who were now phased.

"Chris Arlin, Sam old alpha." Everyone gasped and turned to Sam.

"He's lieing right?" One said, sighing sam nodded. Oh great story time.

"No he is telling the truth."

Flash back~

Sam's P.O.V

My whole body ache as i got ready to go see Leah. I quickly got out of bed, only to collapse on the ground.

The pain was excruciating. My body felt like it was stretchering and pooping. Finally after a good 5 minutes from hell the pain subsided. 'What the hell?'

I put it behind me thinking it was my body growing or something. But i could not help but to worry about it as i walked through the front door only to run into a brick wall. Wait brick wall?

"Hello Sam." I looked up to see a man. He was huge.

"Who are you?" He just shrugged and smiled.

"Chris Arlin and you sir should come with me." He was to happy. He had that look that screamed 'i know what is going on with you'. My Body wanted to follow him.

"Why?" I felt a familiar pain in my head Start up again. Shit not right now.

"It hurts?"Chris said grabbing my shoulder, I groaned and pushed him away and ran to my house. He just laughed and followed. What is going on!?

"I say in about 10 minutes you'll be begging for my help." He helped him self to my fridge as i groaned and thrashed on the ground. It was like just before but multiply that amount of pain by 50.

"H-help me?" The pain grew to my whole body and erupted in fire sensation racing through my veins.

Chris sighed and went to my aid. "I need to get you into your backyard" The cheery man was replaced by a serious and determined man. He slowly picked me up, as soon as he did it felt like all my bones were breaking at his touch. I struggled to get away only to cause me more pain.

He sat me down on the grass and started to take off his shirt.

"Whats going on!" I yelled. Thrashing about trying to get rid of the fire.

"You need to except the fire Sam. Don't push it away it will only cause you more pain." He stood in front of me. I tried i really did but it burned to much.

"What you can't handle it? Your nothing but a big baby aren't ya?" My body began to shake at his words. Why was he saying such things?

"Shut up!" I growled? How did i, what did i do? Whats going on. Why wont Chris tell me?

He just smirked and went to my level in front of me gripping my chin.

"I see nothing special about you Uley? Why were you chosen. Clearly must have been a mistake." The shaking only increased and he stepped away removing his shoes.

I screamed in pain as every bone snapped and the fire burned hotter. All of a sudden the pain stopped and i was furious, quickly looking around me to find the source of my anger. I only found a wolf in front of me. Target locked.

I growled and went on attack. My body surged froward and to have me collapse on the ground once again.

'What?' I looked down at my hands and screamed. My hands were paws and covered in fur.

'Your a shape shifter Sam.' Chris's voice rang through my head. I looked at the wolf.

'Chris?' The wolf nodded.

'I'm surprised on how much control you have. I expected you to ru-Sam get back here!' I bolted before he finished. Shape shifters? Wolves? Me? No way in hell.

I shook my head and kept running. 'Wait Sam!' I ignored him once again. After awhile i managed to lose him and came to a clearing. Something was not right. My nose was on fire. Something was to sweet way to sweet. I looked around and saw a man. He had glowing red eyes. My body seemed to have a mid of it's own and lunged at the man. The mans eyes widened but quickly dodged, only for him to grabbed my neck. He was to strong i couldn't get away. I was going to die by the hands of this man.

"Look guys a puppy." That is when I noticed they were three of them. I was screwed and i didn't even know what or who they were.

'Fool!' A voice ran through my head and me and the guy fell to the floor.

He ripped me out of the guys arms with his teeth. Why did he save me?

'You can't just attack a group of vamps by yourself kid.' He growled bitting into the man or the vampires neck, throwing his head across the forest. He stood protectively in front of me and growling at the enemy, they hissed back and lunged. Chris quickly caught one throwing it at the other.

'Wait vampires?'

I watched as he kept the vampires from reaching me dealing out bad bite wounds, but he didn't go uninjured. He had i huge cut running down his face blinding one of his eyes.

'Nows not the time pup. I'll explain later just get out of my way.' he gripped my scruff and threw me out of the clearing and ran at the vampires again.

He saved my life. Someone he has never met before. Who was this Chris Arlin guy and what have I become?

End of flash back

Sam's P.O.V

"He saved my life and taught me the ways of a wolf." I sighed smiling at my old friend.

Those were the days. Best days of my life. FOr the firs time in years i felt free.

"He left me to lead after Jared phased saying it was only his job to train the alpha not be the alpha. That is when he disappeared, only to be found years later in a auto shop." Sadness filled me as i remembered losing my brother. I was depressed for weeks and Emily had to save me. Thank god for imprints.

"Now Chris this is my pack. Jared, Paul, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth and of course you've met his sister Leah." He looked at the boys smirking at Jacob.

"So your the Leech Lovers best friend." Jacob growled stepping up to him. Here we go. Chris has this thing were he will pick target and torment them. He is some what a bully.

"Her names Bella." Chris just laughed and patted his shoulder. But you get used to it.

"Right of course most have slipped my mind. Tell me are you in love with her?" Paul laughed and nudged Jacob.

"Damn right he is." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay back to the issue at large. Chris, Leah is fighting, you can as well to help protect her." Chris turned back to me with anger in his eyes. Even if hes no longer the alpha I can see it bothers him that i can order him around.

"Oh really? I don't think that would work." He mumbled watching Leah stepped up to him.

"If I don't fight there wont be an us? Do you understand boy?" Hurt shined in his eyes. He cleared his throat and smirked Leah may be the only thing that can tame Chris. I shook my head and smiled.

"Looks like we have a deal Sammie boy I'll help out."

Alright end of chapter two. Now you know a little more about the alpha before sam.


End file.
